Reality
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: Tears trailed down her cheeks, " I really want to go with you... But I can't... This ... This is all wrong!" She wiped her cheeks and rose at her feet " This is where I belong " She walked away from the tree with a heavy heart. ON HIATUS !
1. Prolugue

_**" This can be your reality " **_

That was the word that haunted her. It took all of her strength not to give in to his eyes, those blue eyes filled with sadness.

_**" I really want to ... But I can't " **_She don't belong there. They don't even know what she is.. That the picture she build wasn't the real her.

The glass that separate them. She chose what's right or what she think is right

**_" It will happen again... Their death can't be avoided. " She warned them_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**So another new story!... Again.. Oh well I'll just sulk later because I can't update regularly...**

**Anyway.. Is there a Raven Pirate at the crowd? For my OC story I have a bad news..**

**I'll leave the story.. I'm sorry! I'll just fix it****_ if_**** I had the inspiration.**

**Now on to the crap!**

* * *

><p>The two girls broke into laughter. This what they've dreamed a long time now, and Finally they've reach it<p>

To participate at the war of the best.

Of course they don't mind at all the stares they're receiving, nor the attacks directed to them or The shouts of Sengoku and his fleet. No, not at all.

" So you wanna... Go? " The short blond girl said to her buddy, Emerald. She grinned widely and it's a wonder how she's keeping that grin on her face, well it's hard to smile that big for long.

" Sure. Say, did you got the things we need, Ruby? " Emerald said to Ruby. She laughed and broke into the same identical grin as her sister.

" Aye, of course... Now we just need to get they're attention " Emerald lifted an eyebrow still grinning.

" Attention, you say?... Piece of cake " She grabbed her **_(*)baston _**and the piece of metal she calls ' shield ' While it hardly look like a shield...

Then she charged towards the five unsuspecting marines, lifting her _***baston** _and hitting it hard at their skull.

While Ruby, in charge of helping the straw-hatter. She pulled some clothes that was made the same like their uniforms. The mistake was so low that it was hard to distinguish

She changed her close without anyone seeing her. Apparently Emerald divert the attention to her

Sengoku frowned, This girl doesn't have a bounty. This girl is not known too, So who is she?. Hoping to find the answers he wanted the fleet admiral Sengoku asked

" You! Who are you? " Sengoku shouted. Emerald look at the execution platform with the most innocent look she can do

" Huh?, me? " Round eyes and perfect an innocent tone perfected her charm, but of course Sengoku is no fool so instead he became irritated but decided to let her question away.

" You're not one of the Whitebeard pirates nor any of their allies. You don't have a bounty either and it's obvious you're no civilian. So who are you girlie? " His frowned deepened when it took a minute before she answer, she pushed her **_baston _**down the marine's skull both hands are tightly holding the two **_baston_**. The cracking noise was so loud that everyone around them heard the cracking sound when the **_baston_** made contact at the marine's skull. She cracked into a grin

" Oh, you really want to know **_Senny-chan?_**" She mocked the fleet admiral. The fleet admiral's eyebrow twitch

Satisfied at his action. She laughed taking a pause at her fighting

She put the two **_bastons_** at her shoulders. " Oh nothing fleet admiral, I'm just a normal person passing by " She answered with a mocking grin

Then the attention was again diverted at the world's greatest swordsman.

" Dracule Mihawk! " A marine exclaimed

" The seven warlords are finally taking action! " Another marine exclaimed

" Now that's unusual... " Kizaru mused with his typical face— it's annoying —

" So the reserved Mihawk is ready to fight " Akainu stated with no emotion

" Huh, what's this? You're gonna fight now? "

Mihawk stepped forward. " I merely wish to measure to see for myself ... To see the true distance between us and that man" He unsheathed his sword from the straps at his cape and made a green slash that was said the strongest slash in the world

As expected Diamond Jozu block it. His body transformed completely except half of his face into diamond, There is truly. No one can slice a diamond, Even the greatest swordsman.

But it seems like the Fleet admiral is still interested at Emerald. So she finally answered

" Emerald, A traveler " She answered as she disappears at the crowd

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baston- This is what you call the sticks they use in Arnis.<br>**_

**If you're thinking she's overpowered, Well she is not. Arnis is a deadly fighting style and It is proven by some people who used this style in the war between Spaniards and Filipinos.  
><strong>

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


End file.
